dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Major Gandy * Resbian soldiers Other Characters: * Lorenz * Princess Yonda Locations: * Resbia * Gavonia Items: * Vehicles: * Bi-plane | StoryTitle4 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 17" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer4_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler4_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker4_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker5_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle5 = Dr. Occult: "The Life Ray" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 7" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer6_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler6_1 = Sven Elven | Inker6_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * D'Artagnan * Aramis * Athos * Porthos Other Characters: * M. De Treville Villains: * Milady | Writer7_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler7_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker7_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle7 = Captain Grim: "In the Wake of the Wander, Part 16 (Sea Gold)" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Filson Other Characters: * Slim * Saunders * Holcomb | StoryTitle8 = Pep Morgan: "The Big Ballgame, Part 7" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Chuck Kelly * Tubs Miller * Lank O'Doul | Writer8_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler8_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker8_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle9 = Buckskin Jim: "The Half-Breed, Part 8" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Pierre Other Characters: * Trapper Pete * Dan * Mary * Zeb Halliday | Writer9_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker9_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle11 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 18" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Jean Le Grand Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils | Writer11_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler11_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker11_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Writer12_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler12_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker12_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle12 = Mark Marson, of the Inter-Planetary Police: "People of the Red Planet, Part 4" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * | Writer10_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler10_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker10_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle10 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 17" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lynn Harding Villains: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Riffs Other Characters: * Captain Chevigny * Lieutenant Canfield * Foreign Legion troops Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 6" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Grey Men Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos Other Characters: * The High Priestess | Writer15_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler15_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker15_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle16 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 9" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Jake * Ed Other Characters: * Agent Malvern | Writer16_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler16_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker16_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle17= Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 14" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty Vehicles: * transport plane * scouting plane | Writer17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Writer18_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler18_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker18_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle18 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 15" | Synopsis18 = Jack Dewey is forced to accompany the slave agent Haggen on his up-river journey into the African interior. They are attacked by the Leopard Men, a murderous cult. Haggen pulls out two flintlock pistols, and kills one leopard man, the others stop following. Haggen reaches a village where his agent Jobson awaits him; Jobson has four hundred men on the way, and can get one hundred more. Haggen loads about 15 slaves aboard his river scow, along with two oarsmen and Midshipman Dewey, beginning the down-river return trip. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Captain Hale * Haggen, slave broker ** two black henchmen ** Jobson * Bango ** Leopard Men Other Characters: * African Slaves Vehicles: * Haggen's pole-powered river scow Era: * Locations: * Western Coastal | StoryTitle20 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 6" | Synopsis20 = | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Tom Bradley * Jack Bradley | Writer20_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler20_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker20_1 = Creig Flessel | Writer22_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler22_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker22_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle22 = Jack Woods: "The Secret Mine, Part 1" | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * | Writer23_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler23_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker23_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle23 = Magic Crystal of History | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Writer24_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler24_1 = Sven Elven | Inker24_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle24 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 6" | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Jeff Roberts * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis | Writer26_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler26_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker26_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle26 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad: "Dan Bowers, Part 2" | Synopsis26 = Bowers' revenge plan is to pull a series of robberies in Sandy Kean's district, and rig things to look like Kean is helping out the gang. That night the gang robs a fur warehouse, right along the route of Car K-7's patrol. Instead of busting the robbery in progress, Kean quietly follows the getaway truck, which leads him and Jimmy to the Carlyon Club. Sandy and Jimmy sneak up a fire escape, to Bowers' office, then they nab the whole gang at the same time. Soon in the County lock-up, Bowers' attorney Amos Twist blusters into the room, demanding his client's release; Sandy cheerfully admits him into Bowers' cell, then locks it behind him. For the moment, at least, the bad guys are defeated. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Supporting Characters: * Jimmy, Kean's partner * Chief Villains: * Dan Bowers ** his gambling gang * Amos Twist, Bowers' lawyer Locations: * ** Roanoke Fur Warehouse ** Morgan Building *** Carlyon Club Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 * truck full of stolen furs | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 6". * Last issue for Buckskin Jim. * Last issue for Hubert. * Also featured in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Hubert, by Bill Patrick ** Little Linda, by Whitney Ellsworth ** Pelion and Ossa, by Bill Carney ** Sam the Porter by Russell Cole ** Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan ** Thrilling True Stories, art by Creig Flessel ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}